


Hope's Peak Hospital Oneshots

by yanubisy (secretariat_ajax)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Bi, Blood, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gay, Gen, High School, Homophobic Language, Hospital, Insanity, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbian, Liar, M/M, Multi, Murder, Pan - Freeform, Polyamory, Suicide, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, Violence, relationships, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretariat_ajax/pseuds/yanubisy
Summary: Hopes Peak Hospital is supposed to hire and treat the best students in the country, but what happens when it's all a trick? Hey! Welcome to my danganronpa mock-up! These are one-shots of said mock-up. Have fun reading this garbage!





	Hope's Peak Hospital Oneshots

Sakumotsu Hatigachi had always been mistaken for a girl. But he was getting tired of me calling him a she. It all started when we all first arrived. Although we're...friends now, he was furious with me in the beginning. I was shocked to see him in the boy's bathroom. I had already met him, yet I asked what a girl was doing in the boy's bathroom. He punched me in the throat. It hurt...like a lot, but I kept my composure. He went on about how this always happens to him, and he should just say he's a girl to stop hearing it. I felt really awful after he started having what I assumed was a panic attack. He had covered his ears and was muttering angrily. I told him to calm down, and that I was sorry. Ever since then we just clicked. I would never tell him this...but I had a weird dream about him. It was a dirty dream. I didn't know someone as refined as me was capable of having a dream like that. I brushed it off at first, but now I can't stop thinking about him, maybe what it would be like to marry him, or hold his hand. And it isn't at the most convenient times either. I knew I must've been drawing at least a hint of suspicion, but I was still shocked when Saku came up to me in the library.  
"Can I talk to you real quick?" Sakumotsu grinned crazily. I love it when he grins like that. It seems in that moment that everything is perfect, and everything is going to be okay.  
"Sure, of course." I could hear how dumb I sounded. My voice sounded strangled, I was trying to stop my voice from cracking, because that always seems to happen when I talk to him. Saku giggled and took my hand, that's when I started to get worried. We were almost out in the hallway, before I quickly stopped him, gripping his hand tighter.  
"What is it?" Sakumotsu slurred. God he's dramatic. I'm not complaining, it's really good at holding his personality together. He told me so! He said,  
"I honestly think overreacting is all I have going for me. If I don't overreact, then people will think I'm being annoying without knowing. Of course I know! I live with me!" He had yelled. I was thinking of that moment before my heart sunk. I should just ask the question.  
"A-Are you going to try a-a-and kill me?" I stuttered. Sakumotsu's face faded from that carefree grin to a look of true fear. I was about to apologize for assuming something so heinous, but I was stopped by his laughter. I swear it's night and day with him. I just asked if he was planning my demise, and he laughed...that boy laughed like nothing was off, like everything was alright. He just put his hands up in defense.  
"Uh-oh!" He chimed. "You caught me."  
"I'm being serious, Saku." I stared into his eyes. I wanted him to know I wasn't joking around.  
"Hey! What did we talk about?" He rang. I both hated and loved when he was passive aggressive, now is not the time.  
"It's Sakumotsu, nothing more, nothing less. Got it?" He asked as if I were 4 years old. He was still grinning.  
"Why are you avoiding the ques-"  
"How would you feel if I called you...hm..." He was rapping his finger against his face, what a prick...I love it.  
"Nishinishi?~" Sakumotsu cooed.  
"Take it back." I groaned.  
"You first!" He clicked his tongue.  
"Look, are you going to kill me or not?"  
"N-No! I wanted to...do th-the...opposite..." He looked as though he was going to explode. I was worried, but I had a good feeling about this.  
"Oh?" I mocked. "Are you okay Sakumotsu? You look ill."  
"I'm quite alright-" I laid my hand on the side of his cheek, it must have been 100°, He was burning up!  
"You don't feel alright." I sighed. He quickly hit my hand away and growled.  
"Look, stupid," he started, "I'm giving you an opportunity, take it or leave it." I knew what he was getting at, but I love pushing him around.  
"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about!" I said pulling a confused look.  
"Can you just-" He scrambled for words, "Meet me in my room in 10 minutes?" He cocked his head to the side and pouted.  
"Alright, alright." I sighed. His eyes lit up and he scampered off. Although I did want to entertain Hatigachi with whatever he had in mind, were we really going to...in a hospital? Let alone in the middle of a killing game? What if he wanted to be on top? I'm not ready for that! I stopped myself. That's probably not even what he's implying, I could just be a pervert and refuse to accept it. But I will say, I have stopped myself from creeping on Saku before, it's almost like he hands me opportunities and I just don't take them. All of that aside, I took 10 minutes to calm myself down. There is no way he'd kill me, I thought. I really hoped I was right, he's the really crazy type of guy. I couldn't tell sometimes if he was filling a role or if he was actually a borderline psychopath! It also scared me how unsettling he acts at autopsies. Not the autopsies themselves, just little comments he would make while doing one.  
"7 millimeters, likely scissors if some kind. Man, could you be anymore boring? If you're going to kill someone, make it count!" He said grinning. I thought back to that moment before hesitantly moving Saku's sliding door, and lightly moving the curtain. I stepped in, but there wasn't a trace of him. He's definitely planning to kill me was all I could think. I was actually late, after all. I felt my heart pound. I need to get out of here. Well, I was going to, but Sakumotsu grabbed my shoulders from behind me.  
"Hey!" He yelled cheerfully. I shouted.  
"You can't do that! I thought you were going to kill me!" I said angrily. I bonked him on the head.  
"Somebody's paranoid..." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "But really," He said draping his hands around my shoulders, "what should we do?" He leaned his head to the side to face me. I turned slightly to face him.  
"For starters, never do that again!" I huffed. "Also, didn't you say you already had something planned out?" I said rolling my eyes at him.  
"Consider it done!" Sakumotsu grinned and saluted me. "But for that last part, I have no idea what you're talking about!" He shrugged and smiled again. "I never s-said anything l-like that!"  
"No," I said, "I'm sure you did." I gave him an unimpressed look and he was turning bright red. He does that when he gets angry, so I could tell he wanted me to forget about our little conversation earlier.  
"Kyah!-" He squeaked nervously, "Forget about it, please! Please forgive me!" He dropped to his knees and looked up at me with glossy eyes. He had his hands together, held above his head like he was begging for mercy. I couldn't help but imagine him down like that for reasons beyond this... he lowered his head below his arms and shut his eyes, I saw a couple tears fall to the floor. I didn't know how to respond, I was lost in the image of Sakumotsu Hatigachi, Ultimate Prick, below me. "I-I-I-I-Itsuki?" He managed. He looked back up and lowered his hands. His eyes widened and he sprung back up to his feet. "Kyah!" He squealed. "Y-Y-Y-You have a...a...a..." He lost his words, "Nnghhhh!" He covered his face and fell back onto the hospital bed, bringing his legs up to his chest. Sadly, I knew exactly what he was referring to, and I knew exactly how to turn the tables.  
"So this was your plan?" I said dully.  
"Eh?" He removed his hands from his face.  
"This was your plan all along right? I know what you're trying to do." I said slowly walking over to the bed, hands held behind my back. Saku lay still for a moment, before sitting up and shaking his head.  
"Clever boy, Nishinishi." I told him to drop the pet name, even Nishi is fine, it's just the way he says it. He says in such a seductive tone that I don't have a doubt in my mind that he knows what he's doing.  
"You're right, haha! My plan all along was to invite you to my room to engage in sexual intercourse!" He smiled so brightly, I was almost frightened.  
"I-" He put his hand over my mouth.  
"Shh...I have some rules, and you're going to listen, kay'?" He softly giggled. I just nodded slowly.  
"First of all, I am the boss, and you will do what I say," I guess he'll my breath quicken from under his hand as well as feel my body tensing because he interrupted my thoughts, "Chill out, Nishinishi, I'm not done!" He giggled.  
"What I was going to say, was that I'm quite smaller than you, so I refuse to enter you." Sakumotsu got quieter with every word.  
"Wow way to dumb it down." I muttered.  
"You're just mad because your appendage is below average length!" Sakumotsu cried  
"Is not!"  
"Is too!"  
"Is not!"  
"Is tooooooo!"  
"How would you know anyways, hm?" I said raising my eyebrows.  
"I..." Sakumotsu's words got caught in his throat, I had him now.  
"We you being a pervert Mr. Hatigachi?"  
"P-Please don't say mister!" He squealed, stumbling back.  
"So were you?" I said tilting his chin up.  
"N-N-No. No, no, no, no, no!" He stuttered. I grabbed him by the waist, and stared down at the phallus emerging from his jeans. I looked back up at him, raising an eyebrow. He looked horrified, so I just waited for him to react. He covered his face.  
"Fine!" He huffed from under his hands, "I may have gone into your room one night..." I felt my eyes widen. What the hell?!  
"I-I-I-I didn't...Th-that wasn't my...i-intention, swear it!" He held my wrists, pulling them down to meet his arm length.  
"By the way," he said, his eyes slowly trailing down my figure, "I didn't know you weren't circumcised!" He grinned. "That makes things easier for me!"  
"What...are you...even saying?" I muttered. "You really are a pervert, Hatigachi."  
"I know!" He smiled brightly. I grabbed his hand and sat him on the small couch. He gulped and then shut his eyes.  
"Do whatever you want, please, I'm going crazy!" Sakumotsu whined.  
"What happened to 'I am the boss, and you will do what I say'?" I whispered into his ear.  
"Ngh, shut up!" Sakumotsu shifted in his seat.  
"What did you say again earlier?" I said leaning closer to Saku, "About being called mister?" I said lowly.  
"Gah! I, u-um, nothing much it's not a-anything you need to w-w-worry about-" I placed my hand on the crotch area of his jeans, feeling around for his length. Once I found it I was surprised! For someone who's extremely cocky, he doesn't have much to boast. Not that there is anything wrong with that of course, but I wouldn't expect any more from such a pill-sized boy. In fact, I had already had an idea of his size, because I bumped into him when he was exiting the sauna, all he had were boxers on, but I could see a general outline of his member. I was about to make a joke about his size, but I guess he sensed it before I even got it out.  
"I know what you're going to say, just don't say it...p-p-p-please." He hiccuped. I immediately felt awful about all of the things I laughed about in my mind. I nodded and pulled him into my chest. I rubbed his hair softly, trying to soothe him and spoke softly.  
“I think you’re perfect.” I felt him smile against my chest, I guess he’s never heard those words before because after he smiled he looked up at me amazed. His eyes looked hopeful and bright, his smile seemed to glitter. After seeing his smile, my only goal was for him to have a good time.  
"How do you want to do this?" I asked, tilting his chin up.  
"Don't make fun, but...I've never done this before." Saku sighed, "So go slw, p-p-please..." I kissed his forehead and then took his hand, I decided it would be easier to do this on a bed. Sakumotsu hesitantly laid down in front of me, I sat at the edge of the bed. He kicked his shoes off and so did I, He sat up with pillows behind him. I slowly removed his shorts, I felt him shivering, and kissed him softly.  
"Are you cold?" I asked quietly.  
"N-No, just excited..." Sakumotsu giggled airily. I rolled off my jeans and positioned myself at Sakumotsu's entrance. He must have been really nervous because I could hear him gulp before I even pushed in. I gave him a reassuring glance, he sighed and then smiled.  
"Okay...go." Saku nodded. I slowly pushed in, I heard Saku whine and then saw him grimace, he was never used to much, I guess. Regardless, I wanted to make sure he was okay, so I slowed down. He looked up at me gleefully, still slightly wincing, I could see the corners of his mouth twitch every time he tightened around me. After a moment, he let out a light groan, it was music to my ears. Not only did he sound heavenly, he looked amazing too. He had his hands pawed and he was drooling slightly. It really was a marvelous thing to behold. And to imagine that all of his pleasure and will depends on me...it’s a strange feeling, in the good way of course. I steadied my thrusts at a slow pace, Saku seemed to appreciate that because he looked so tired already. I also noticed that his erection needed attention, but purposely ignored it to piss him off. I can’t be too generous, or else he’ll get used to it! I sped up my thrusts, trying to keep eye contact with Sakumotsu, but it failed because looking at him with his mouth agape, upturned with a smile, and his beautiful noises, on top of how nice his body looked, I couldn’t really control where I went from there. After several minutes of low groaning and heavy panting, Sakumotsu finally announced,  
“Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-There!” He stifled. “Please!”  
I smiled to myself, I was going to make him happy. And if I didn’t before, then at least now I can. I pulled Saku closer, I didn’t think we could get any closer, to angle myself accurately. “What degree?” I said between grunts and whatever else.  
“Excuse—” He was interrupted by his own moan. “M-Me, what?”  
“You know, right? Mr. Ultimate Mathematician?” I saw Saku’s face get red, and I remembered what he said about the word ‘mister’, maybe it’s a fetish of some sort?  
“I...can barely speak...you want me to use...my...brain?” He said between breaths, pants, moans, grunts, groans, you name it. I just shrugged and thrusted into him downward. That did the trick, I suppose, because he wrapped his arms around my torso, pulling me even closer than before. Repeating my name with every breath he caught. I really felt guilty, how could he think so highly of me, when all I am is a stupid babysitter? Sakumotsu is actually smart and has a talent, while I’m just a child tamer. I felt myself throb inside his walls, I wondered if he was almost there, too. It seemed so, he was clinging to me like a baby, a really warm baby.  
“Are you almost...there?” I asked out of breath. He just frantically nodded and buried his face in my shoulder. I slammed into him 4 more times before I felt his insides close around me. He groaned airily and then whimpered before I felt his seed on my leg, and on his stomach.!while I emptied inside of him, he laid down, chest rising and falling with every breath. He looked up at me and grinned. I finally, without a doubt, made Mr. Hatigachi happy.


End file.
